Dark Entities
by JennaPayna
Summary: My name is Rhuben, I am fifteen years old.  I have an older brother named James Maslow who is seventeen.  We live in a haunted house. there is some swearing, may become frequent.
1. The Beginning

**a/n: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the guys from BTR sadly. Remember the disclaimer. **

My name is Rhuben, I am fifteen years old. I have an older brother named James Maslow who is seventeen. We live in a haunted house.

It all started last year.

-One year ago-

"Look what I found!" James yelled to Carlos, Kendall and Logan

James walked in with a Wigi Board. He ran over to his three best friends. He set it down on the table.

"Wanna have some fun?" James asked his friends

"Do it!" James' younger Latino friend said eager

James set the Wigi Board on the table. He began to ask questions. Nothing happened.

"This is boring" James said

"Yeah" Kendall agreed

"Let's ask one more question and video tape it over night to see if anything happens" Logan said

"Good idea" James said getting his camera

James set up his camera on a tripod before he and his friends went to his bedroom to play video games. They all sat down on bean bag chairs and played "Call of Duty".

-The next morning-

"James, James get up!" I yelled

"Rhuben, what are you doing?" he asked groggily

"Carlos, Kendall and Logan are up and they are freaked out about something" I said

"OH MY GOD!" James yelled excited, running down the stairs

"Jamie!" I yelled running after him

"What is on the video?" James yelled

"Watch!" Logan yelled

James watched the video. He sped it up and half way through, the Wigi Board is flung across the room. Nobody was there.

"Holy shit" James said

"James, what did you do?" I asked

"We used a Wigi Board last night, don't tell mom and dad" James added the last part quickly

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Because you are my little sister. What do you want?" James asked

"We have another session tonight, this time, I watch." I said

"You guys up for another sleep over?" James asked

"If stuff like this happens, yeah!" Carlos said excited

"Alright" James said

-That night approximately 1 a.m.-

"Ready?" James asked all of us

"Let's do this" Kendall said

James set the Wigi Board on the table.

"Who is here?" he asked

"Are you angry?" Logan added

The Wigi Board started to move.

"Can you give us a sign?" I asked

The Wigi Board began to move. In scrawl handwriting the Wigi Board said "Rhuben". Just then I felt breathing down my neck. I froze. I screamed and ran into James' lap.

"Rhubes what's wrong?" he asked

"Breathing. I felt breathing on my neck." I said

"Let's put this thing away" James said grabbing it

"OW!" he yelled as he went to pick it up

"What's wrong?" Logan asked

"It burnt my hand" James said confused

We all looked at each other confused. I was scared and I didn't want to be there any longer. James picked up the Wigi Board with a pot holder and threw it in a dumpster outside.

"Can I stay in your room James?" I asked

"Cool with you guys?" James asked

"Yeah, of course" Kendall said

We walked up to James' room. I went into my room to change and grab my sleeping bag. My room was very cold. I got in and got out as quickly as possible. I ran through the hallway and into James' room. I slammed the door behind me.

"You ok Rhuben?" Carlos asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said to the Latino who is only a year older than me

I put my sleeping bag between James and Carlos. Kendall was in James' bed because it was his turn. Logan was next to the bed. The two older boys snuggled up close to me so I wasn't scared. I flipped over to lie on my stomach.

-Four in the morning-

I woke up to Kendall screaming that he couldn't breathe. He was grabbing at his neck. Logan ran up to Kendall and grabbed him by the shoulders. He began to breathe again. As soon as he was ok the spirit moved on to me.

"_Rhuben"_ It said, it was a guy.

Everyone stared at me. I suddenly felt pressure on my stomach. It turned in to a stabbing pain. I screamed out in agony. I was holding my stomach, flailing my legs and screaming a blood-curdling cry. James froze in shock. Tears ran down my face as I screamed. It hurt so badly! I felt like someone was stabbing me and turning the knife around in circles, back and forth. Carlos suddenly decided to act. He restrained my legs and tried to calm me down. He started saying things to me and pleading with the entity to stop. It eventually did stop, I cried as Carlos hugged me. James was still frozen in his spot. I lifted the bottom of my shirt to see if I was hurt. The word _revenge_ was carved across my stomach in the entity's horrible scrawl.

"Rhubes…"James said coming out of his trance

"Why did you have to play with that thing?" I asked scared

We all huddled together scared. Kendall and I were in the middle of the circle. We all fell asleep in our circle. Luckily, there weren't any more disturbances throughout the night.

The morning sun shone through the window. It looked so peaceful. I woke up and the only other person awake was Logan. He sat on James' bed. I slowly stood up and got out of the circle to join him. He wrapped an arm around me. Logan is the same age as Carlos, a year older than me.

"How's your stomach?" he asked

I touched it and winced. "It hurts" I said

"Can I see it?" he asked

I pulled up my shirt to reveal the word _revenge_ in bloody swollen scratches. Logan looked at it with horror. I laid down on my brother's bed.

"We should probably clean that" Logan said

"Ok" I said quietly

"Stay here" Logan said getting up

I watched Logan leave. While he was gone Kendall woke up. Kendall is the same age as James, two years older than me. He sat down next to where I was lying and looked at my stomach. My shirt was still raised. I winced as he touched it.

"It hurts?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"Where's Logan?" he asked suddenly worried

"He went to get stuff to clean this" I said pointing to my stomach

"Ok" he said "Wait, can I take a picture of it?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess" I said slowly

"We may need proof in case something happens" Kendall said

"That makes sense" I said

Kendall took a picture with his phone and with James' camera. Logan then came back with supplies. He put some alcohol on some gauze and wiped it across my stomach. Tears escaped my eyes as he did so. The alcohol stung on my open wounds. I winced and silently cried as Logan and Kendall cleaned my stomach. After it was all cleaned up, Logan taped a large piece of gauze over the area so it would heal.

"Thanks guys" I said wiping away my tears

"I didn't want it to get infected" Logan said

"I'm scared" I whispered

"We are too" Kendall said

"Are you ok?" I asked Kendall

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" he said rubbing his neck

"You have a bruise, right… there" I said pointing to the center of his throat

"That probably happens when you get choked" he said swallowing

We sat there and talked to fill the frightening silence. We waited until James and Carlos woke up. When they did wake up, James came over and sat with us. He brought me into his lap. He asked how I was. I grabbed James' camera from off the bed. I went through the pictures and showed James the picture Kendall took of my stomach.

"Oh my God" James said

"It hurts Jamie" I whispered

"I am so sorry" he said with a worried expression

"How could you have known?" I asked

"I-I didn't think" he started

"Jamie, relax" I said

"We have to tell mom and dad" James said

"No shit" I said

"You swear?" Kendall asked

"When necessary" I said

"Alright then" Logan said

We all went down stairs very slowly and carefully. We walked around the house in our group. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. We didn't want to stay there any longer. I walked up to my room with James and he waited outside the door for me to change. The guys all went into James' room to change. I waited outside the door by myself. I was shaking and scared. When Kendall came out first, I hugged him. He hugged me back tightly.

"We're leaving Rhuben, don't worry" he whispered

"Where are we going?" I asked

"We are just _leaving_" he said

"Ok" I said

We walked out the door and walked down the road towards Logan's house. My parents are out of town for their jobs so they know nothing of what has happened. When we walked inside Logan's house, I got less tense. I sat down on the couch with one leg tucked under the other. James and Logan sat on either sides of me. I felt safer here. James then called our parents to explain what happened. Our mom reacted badly, our dad wished he was there to see it. Mom then called a priest to get the entity out of the house but he wouldn't be there for a while. We have to live in that place with that _thing_ until the priest decides to show up at our house.

"We have to live with that _thing_?" I asked

"I guess we do Rhubes" James said

"Can I stay in your room then?" I asked sheepishly

"Absolutely" James replied

"Thank you Jamie" I said

"You may need to comfort me" he said chuckling

I laughed a little but stopped when my stomach started to hurt. I lightly placed my hand on my stomach. James looked at me with worried eyes.

"James, stop worrying about me" I said

We hung out at Logan's until we were forced to go home. James and I walked home extra slowly. We wanted to stay away as long as possible. I know James is scared, but so am I! I'm the more vulnerable person here!

James and I slept on the same bed because neither of us wanted to sleep alone. I closed the door and we crawled into bed. We both faced inward and held each other tightly.

We were awaken in the middle of the night when the door was forced open. We both froze. James was pulled off of the bed by his collar. He was shoved to the floor. He was being restrained, he couldn't move. He struggled and squirmed.

"JAMES!" I yelled

"_Rhuben"_ there's that guy again

"What is your name?" I asked… no answer

"Could you please release my brother?" I asked. James flew up from the ground

"Who are you?" I asked "Why are you so interested in me?"

"_Rhuben, Rhuben, I always win, Rhuben" _he said

**a/n: what does he mean? You will find out soon, I promise!**

**Jenna**


	2. Horrifying Messages

-Still Rhuben's POV-

The guy disappeared. What does he mean he "always wins"? Why did he write revenge on my stomach? Why me? What does he want from me? I don't even know who he is! I'm scared and confused. At least he listened when I asked him to let James go. As soon as we were sure he was gone I hugged James really tightly.

"What's happening to us Rhubes?" James asked

"I don't know Jamie, I don't know" I replied

-The next day-

James and I got out of the house as quickly as possible. We went over to Carlos' house to get away from that house. When we got to Carlos', he immediately wanted to know if anything happened last night. We told him of our experience and what the entity said to me. Carlos was really interested in what was going on.

While we were hanging out I decided to look at what was going on with my stomach. Carlos was encouraging me to do it so I peeled off the bandage to check it out. I touched my stomach and winced. It still hurts pretty badly. The letters were bumped up and raw still. I placed the bandage back over the word. James placed his hand on my knee as we watched TV.

"James" I said quietly

"Hm?" he asked

"Did you feel that?" I whispered so Carlos wouldn't hear

"No, what?" he asked

"It just got really cold in here" I said

"I don't feel it" James said

"He's breathing down my neck" I whispered, frozen

"There's nobody behind you" James said nervous

"He's found us" I whispered

"Carlos, we have to go" James said standing up

"Ok, bye guys" he replied

We walked out the door and started to walk down the street. We were speed walking and I knew the spirit was following me. We were at our door when I got pushed. Two hands just violently pressed my back, pushing me to the ground. I face-planted on the sidewalk.

"Ow, thanks whoever you are!" I said as James helped me up

"_Inside"_ I heard the thing whisper

James and I walked inside and waited for something to happen. I could feel a weird breeze coming through the house. The breeze was circling around us close up to our bodies. We froze. It was like winter where we were standing. I suddenly could feel cold lips on my neck.

"Stop" I said flatly

"I'm not doing anything" James said

"Not you" I whispered

"_Rhuben, don't deny me Rhuben" _it said menacingly

"Who are you?" I asked

"_You don't know me?" _it asked

"No, I have no idea who you are" I said

"Stop talking to him" James whispered to me

"_I heard that" _it said angry

The entity stopped talking and vanished. I looked at James.

"I could have learned something!" I said

"What did he do to you?" James asked

"I think he thinks I am someone else" I said thinking

"Why? What did he do?" James asked

"He kissed my neck" I said, my thoughts far away

"That isn't cool! You're only fourteen!" James said angrily

"I told him to stop didn't I?" I yelled back

James didn't reply. He only stood there shocked at my yelling at him, I never yell at him. I gave him an apologetic look and he softened. We stood there for a few minutes before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

We sat there, saying nothing, watching nothing, just staring blankly forward. The silence was broken by my phone.

"Hello" I said into it

"Rhuben, we aren't coming home" my mom said on the other end

"Why?" I asked

"The meeting is going to last a little longer than expected" my mom said

"In other words, you are scared to come home" I said

"Maybe a little" she replied

"Thanks mom" I replied sarcastically

"James can take care of you" she said

"I know he can" I replied starting to get a little pissed off

"Good luck" she said before hanging up

"What's up?" James asked

"Mom and dad are too scared to come home" I said pissed off

"Great" James said sarcastically

"It's up to us" I said

"I guess so"

"We will have to stay together almost all the time, or be with Logan, Kendall or Carlos." I said

"Why?" James asked

"Because we all know what's going on if something bad happens." I said

"I see, yeah it's probably a good idea to be around people who know"

"However, we can't go to their houses, it will follow us" I started

"They have to come here" he finished

We nodded. It's go time. We will survive this! It won't be easy, but we can beat this thing and get our house back. We can reunite our family.

-That night-

James and I slept in his bed again. We huddled together in hopes we would have _one_ full night of sleep. Our hopes had failed. I woke up screaming again. The spirit was carving something on my stomach again. It seemed to be angry. It pressed down hard. I screamed and cried and pleaded for it to stop, to no avail. James tried to get him to stop too. It was carving over the still unhealed skin and it hurt so god damn bad. Whatever it was using pressed into my flesh and cut in long strokes as if I were a piece of meat you were eating for dinner. Cutting back and forth like a saw, pressing harder with each stroke. I continued to scream and cry. When it finally stopped I continued to cry and I couldn't move.

"James, what does it say?" I gasped

He lifted my shirt and looked at it. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God" he said with wide eyes

"What does it say?" I demanded

"It says… 'Rhuben I will get revenge on you, I will kill you'" he said scared

"What did I ever do to you?" I yelled

James suddenly started to scream, laying down on the bed. He was screaming the as badly as I was. He gripped his stomach and tears rolled down his face. The spirit was writing something on him to.

"Jamie! Jamie!" I yelled "PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM" I screamed

James kept screaming. After a few more minutes he stopped. A few more tears rolled down his face. I pulled his shirt up, revealing the answer to my question.

"What does it say?" James asked

"It's the answer to my question" I replied

"Which is?"

"It says, 'you killed me, so I will kill you. I loved you.'" I said

"I'm only fourteen! I don't even know who you are! I have never been in love! You must think I am someone else!" I shouted

No response. James and I sat in the middle of the bed and hugged. I cried into his shoulder. It's going to try to kill me!

-James' POV-

I can't even begin to imagine how scared Rhuben must be. This thing is going to try to kill her! I can never leave her side now. I have to protect her. If she gets killed , I will never forgive myself. I blame this on myself. Why did I have to act like a stupid teenager and play with that Wigi Board? I can't believe this is happening. This entity is obviously straight from Hell.

Rhuben fell asleep on my chest. I laid down with her still on my chest and fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning to the summer sun shining in our eyes. Rhuben's eyes were still stained red from all of her crying the night before. The first thing we did was look at our stomachs and take pictures for proof. Time to call Logan.

Logan walked in the door and walked over to us. We lifted our shirts to reveal the messages. He immediately got the stuff and began to clean them.

"Thanks Logan" I said after he was done

"No problem" Logan replied

"So this ghost wants to kill you?" Logan asked worried

"Yeah" Rhuben said barely audible, looking down

"I'm scared for you" Logan said putting his hand on Rhuben's knee, looking her in the eyes

Rhuben started to tear up but pushed them back. She sniffled once and stared at her hands. I started to rub circles on her back.

"I'm scared for me too Logan" she said looking up

"Hey now, don't be scared, I'll protect you" I said

"I'm here too" Logan said rubbing her knee. "And I'm sure Kendall and Carlos are too" he added

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't make it any less scary" Rhuben whispered

"Well, we know, but we are still here for you" Logan said

"Thanks" Rhuben said

"So why did I have to come here instead of you guys coming to my house?" Logan asked

"Because it followed us to Carlos' house" Rhuben told him

"It did?" Logan asked shocked

"Yeah it took a while but it found us at Carlos' yesterday" I added

"How do you know?" Logan asked

"Because it got cold and I felt him breathing on my neck" Rhuben said

"Oh, well, that is a giveaway" Logan said

"We can't go anywhere anymore" Rhuben whispered

Logan hung out with us for the day. One of us always stayed with Rhuben, if one left, the other didn't. Logan is a good friend, helping me protect my sister like that. We both sat on either sides of her with our arms around her, it was probably the only thing keeping her sane. She would start to shake with fear every time a cold breeze would go through the room. Imagine a fourteen year old girl being so scared and even though you think you can protect her from anything, you can't, there is absolutely nothing you can do.

**a/n: so, whatcha think? Let me know!**

**Jenna**


	3. Getting Closer, Sort Of

-Rhuben's POV-

Logan offered to stay with us over night and James and I wanted him to stay. We needed some sanity, or at least I did. I just hope that, after tonight, Logan will still stand by us and help us. We need him, as well as all of the other guys. I love James, but he can't protect the both of us all by himself. He may think that he is so strong and tough, but he isn't, not enough at least. James may be very strong and muscular, but that doesn't mean anything in this situation.

"Thank you for staying Logan" James said as we all set up on the floor, me in the middle

"No problem, I want to try to help" Logan said

"Are you sure you want to stay?" I asked

"Positive" Logan replied, his voice cracking

Logan, James and I set down our sleeping bags and they scooted up close to me. James rolled over onto his side and leaned up against me. Logan saw what he did and did the same. They were squishing me but it was comforting.

Again, my hopes for a full night's sleep had failed. Logan was thrust across the room and thrown into the wall. I was ripped out from under James. I was held, suspended in mid-air. I froze, unable to react. For the first time, I saw the man's face. He had long black scruffy black hair that was shorter than James' but it appeared to not have been cut in a while. He had sideburns that grew into a mustache and beard that was unkempt. His beard was black and disgusting looking. He was tall and muscular, buff. He would be very good looking if he got a haircut and maybe a razor. He was roughly 6'4". He had pale blue eyes, almost an ice blue. He held me up by my shirt collar. I finally unfroze and began to thrash around in an attempt to get free.

"Let me go!" I yelled

"_Oh, Rhuben, so naive" _it said, staring me in the eyes

"What do you want from me?" I asked as he set me down but still grasped my shirt

"_Rhuben, you killed me Rhuben"_ he said

"Who are you? What is your name?" I asked calmly

"_My name is Zac Aaron. You drowned me in the pond behind our house and then hid my body. You buried me in the yard and forgot me." _

"Would you like me to uncover your body?"I asked

"_Stay away from my body!" _Zac hissed

"What do you want from me?" I asked

"_I want, for you to suffer, as I have."_ Zac said before disappearing

We waited…

"How do you stay so calm?" Logan asked me

"I don't know, I just do" I replied quietly

"3, 2, 1" James said

"Oh. My. God." I said beginning to hyperventilate

"It takes a minute for it to set in for her" James said coming over to me

Logan nodded, rubbing his neck and lower back in pain. James wrapped his arms around me to calm me down. Logan came over to me too and wrapped his arms around me from the other side. I calmed down within a matter of seconds.

"Logan, are _you_ ok?" I asked

"Damn, that thing is strong" Logan said, massaging his neck

"Did you guys see him too?" I asked

"You saw him?" James asked in disbelief

"Yeah, he was tall, muscular, longish hair and an unkempt beard" I said

"I saw him for a second as he flung me against the wall" Logan said

"What did he look like to you?" I asked

"He had a very angry look on his face" Logan said

"When he held me and stared in my eyes I saw pure agony and a little anger" I said

"What I want to know is; how can you just have a full conversation with him?" Logan asked me

"I don't know, I just _can_. I feel _calm_ when I talk to him. Whoever he thinks I am, he loved me and I can feel those feeling coming off of him. His feelings like, radiate off of his body. I don't understand it" I said, deep in thought

I suddenly felt a knife go into my back. I gasped, in shock. The knife was shoved into the middle of the right side of my back. I didn't scream. I didn't breathe. I stood there with my mouth wide open. It took a few seconds for James and Logan to react. James walked behind me and gasped. I guess there is actually a fucking knife stuck in my back. Logan ran behind me and began to freak out. He hesitated but then made an executive decision. He yanked the knife out of my back. I screamed on the top of my lungs. Jesus Christ Logan!

-Logan's POV-

I yanked the knife out of Rhuben's back quickly. She screamed in pain but I knew it would help. James lifted her shirt to look at the knife wound and, as Rhuben cringed in pain, the knife wound shrunk and disappeared before our eyes. We stared at her back and looked back and forth between each other for a while longer in shock at what had just happened. I touched where the knife had once been; it felt completely normal, like nothing had happened. There was no scar or anything.

"L-Logan, you saw that too right?" James asked me

"Yup" I said

"What's wrong?" Rhuben asked

"There's no wound or anything" I said

"It healed itself" James added

"Ugh, I need to crack my back" Rhuben said

She walked over to a chair and cracked her back on it. After it was cracked, she jumped up and did a couple may tags in place.

"Woo! I feel great!" she said jumping slightly

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ I thought to myself. Maybe it's just her way of… coping I guess would be the word. She ran around in circles.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" James asked

"Nothing! I feel perfect!" Rhuben said, she sounded high

"Are you on drugs?" I asked

"No! Why would you suspect such a thing?" Rhuben asked

"Because you are acting like a nut case!" James said

"Nut case?" Rhuben asked, stopping her frolicking

"Yes, nut case" James said slowly

"Oh well then I have one thing to say to you" Rhuben said suddenly very serious

"And what would that be?" James asked, apprehensive

"I love you big bro!" she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek

"Love you too…." James said very slowly

Rhuben sat cross-legged in the center of the floor. She patted the floor on both sides of her. James and I sat down. She held one of each of our hands.

"Rhubes?" James asked when she just sat there expressionless

"Rhuben?" I asked

"Are you talking to me?" Rhuben asked

"Yeah" James said

"My name isn't Rhuben" she said, very serious

"Then what is your name?" I asked

"Oh wait, my name _is_ Rhuben!" she giggled

"Are you my sister?" James asked

"No silly!" she giggled

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Rhuben Aaron" she said

James and I looked at each other, shocked. "I am guessing you met my husband" she said

"Zac?" James asked

"Yes, I trust he has told you that I killed him. That is a lie. I loved him but he had me confused with someone else. I would never kill him" she said

"When did you and your husband die?" in asked

"The year was 1843; I was waiting for Zac to come home after working in the field. He came home and waited for supper like any other day. I asked him to go retrieve some water from the pond. He left and I followed him outside. I waited on the porch when someone snuck up on him and drowned him, I couldn't stop them. What he doesn't know is that the person killed me right after they killed him in the same exact way. They buried us next to the large oak tree in the back yard and left us there. Nobody ever came looking for us because we had no family to worry or anything. We still remain there to this day. We are buried in your back yard." She said

"Is the reason Zac haunts my sister that she has the same name as you?" James asked

"She also looks just like me in every way" she said

"What would you like us to do?" Logan asked

"I want you to bury us in a proper place but you will have to be careful. We can make a plan together to keep Zac away but if he knows what you are doing, he will stop you. If he stops you, we will never get peace. You will also be doomed to roam the reach between the world of the living and the world of the dead forever, because if he stops you, he will kill you" she said

"When can we plan?" I asked

"After he gives you his nightly visit tomorrow I will be back. I'm sorry but I have to use Rhuben to talk to you because I don't have enough strength to appear before you like he does" she said

"That's ok" James said smiling

"Thanks for sorting this out with us" Logan said

"No problem" she said before leaving

Rhuben slumped on the floor. She was really weak after Rhuben Aaron used all of her energy. James went over and helped her sit up. He held her against his body.

"Hey Rhubes" he whispered

"What the hell happened? I have a huge headache" she said

"Zac's wife possessed you" I said

"Did she give you any information?" Rhuben asked

"Yeah, apparently 'you' didn't kill him, someone else did" I said

"Who?" she asked

"She didn't say" James whispered

"What's her name?" Rhuben asked

"Her name is Rhuben Aaron" I said

"Is that why Zac thinks I am her?" Rhuben asked

"That and, apparently you look just like her" James said

"Oh, well that's weird" Rhuben said

"Oh and they're also buried in the backyard" I added

"That's not disturbing" Rhuben said sarcastically

Rhuben seemed all choked up as she talked. You can tell just by looking at her, how scared she actually is. But can you blame her? This _thing_ is threatening to kill her and has injured her many times already and it has only been a few days.

-Three months later-

We haven't carried out any plans with Rhuben Aaron yet, we have to wait for the right time. Kendall and Carlos, like me, stay at James and Rhuben's house every night to see what we can do to help.

Rhuben has changed. There is no light in her eyes, her eyes are dull. She doesn't smile. She doesn't usually have any emotion on her face. The only emotion I have seen her carry for the past month is horror. She still gets scared of Zac because his visits keep getting worse. He doesn't do much to the rest of us, just mainly Rhuben. He will occasionally hurt us by throwing us against a wall or writing on our stomachs. His threats to Rhuben have become more fierce and he has abused her multiple times but the bruises always disappear as soon as they appear.

We have had many conversations with Rhuben Aaron, trying to formulate a plan. However, none have truly come together yet. We have even asked her if she wanted us to bring in the team from "Ghost Adventures" to try to scare him away. She warned us not to. She told us that if we did "horrible things would happen".

I feel so terrible for Rhuben. This poor kid shouldn't have to go through this. We all try to lighten her up but nothing works. This whole experience had drastically altered her and I fear that she will never be the same again.

**a/n: sorry this is so short, I felt like I needed to update. I've been keeping you all waiting for too long. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Reviews?**

**Jenna**


	4. Uncovering Lies

**I am so sorry, I can't deliver on my promise to make the chapter longer. I am struggling with a huge writer's block with this story so I decided to go to something I had planned for later. This story is harder to write than you can even imagine. I'm really sorry that I'm so bad at updating it. I update when I can but I need inspiration. I got inspiration today from a violent story about a girl who murders people and pulls out their teeth before sewing their mouth shut. It was pretty interesting… **

Oh God, what is happening to us? The five of us are always scared. Poor Rhuben, I mean, that girl has no emotion anymore, she's lifeless. James is so worried about her, she's his little sister and there's nothing he can do to keep Zac from killing her. If Zac doesn't kill her, the fear will.

*That night*

We all waited, sitting around in a circle for someone to show up. It wasn't long before we were greeted by Zac.

"Miss me?" he asked, more real than ever

"No" she spat

"Well, _I_ missed you" he said back with a psychotic smile

"Prove it douche bag" she challenged

"I will"

He brought a knife to her throat. "You won't do it, no balls!" she said with a smirk

Something is wrong with Rhuben, she isn't like this. I bet Rhuben Aaron is in her right now! That would explain it!

"James, it that really your sister or someone else?" Kendall whispered to James

"Definitely _not_sister" he answered

"Rhubes, is that you?" Carlos asked shyly

Suddenly, a fog seemed to ooze out of Rhuben "Thanks for the energy sweet Rhuben" it said as it formed into a woman, Rhuben collapsed to the ground

"Rhuben!" James shrieked, running to her "Logan help me!" he yelled, holding her limp body

"Does she have a pulse?" I asked, kneeling beside them

"I-I don't know" he said, panicking

She suddenly jolted awake and let out a blood curdling screech. After a few seconds, she went limp and blood trickled out of the side of her mouth. That's not fucking good!

"Rhuben, tell them the truth!" Zac ordered at the other form

The form then turned to us and looked like an exact copy of Rhuben. She had an evil smirk on her face as she laughed evilly.

"Oh, Zacky-poo wants me to tell you the truth, well here it is. I killed him! That's right! I snuck up behind him and choked him! I cut him into little pieces before burying him in the backyard" she said with a smile that would make you piss your pants "After I killed him, I took extra care to make sure that _every bone was broken_. I opened his chest and filled his lungs with water from the pond. I sewed his chest back up and cut off his fingers and toes, separating each part of the finger. I carved his knee caps out and crushed them with a nail and hammer. I slit his throat and watched in joy as the blood flowed out of it. I laughed as I clawed his eyes out. I pulled all his teeth out. Then I decided that I wanted to leave him with a smile. I got my sewing kit and sewed his mouth together and into a pretty little smile" she said, with an evil smirk

We were all scared shitless… "And now, I plan to do the same to your sweet little sister" she said with face sweetness, smirking at James

Fuck no! Fuck no! James held Rhuben close to him with bone crushing force. He had a look of pure hatred and determination on his face. This is his _little sister_ she's threatening and if I know James, he will do _anything_ to protect her. She's basically my sister too, I'm behind him one-hundred percent.

Rhuben Aaron did a floating charge at Rhuben's limp body. James clutched her body closer to him. I ran in front of them and stood before Rhuben Aaron. She lunged at me and bit my neck, hard. I gasped and tried to throw her off of me but naturally, my hands went right through her. I could feel blood flowing out of the bite and onto my neck. She pulled away and pushed through me, only to be met by Kendall. Carlos was behind him and… Zac? I thought Zac wanted to kill her too. He must have thought that his wife was the one that was in her body and not _our_ Rhuben.

She clawed at Kendall's face but he stood his ground. She then pulled on his shirt and tried to move him out of the way. He still stood his ground. Rhuben Aaron got pissed, like real pissed. She screamed a battle cry and pushed Kendall to the ground with a ton of force.

Carlos was next. She laughed at him, standing in her way. He had a look of pure determination plastered on his face. It was the most intense look I have seen from anybody I know. Carlos may be small, but he is definitely very protective and knows how to show it. Rhuben Aaron smirked and tried to hurt him, he dodged every punch. She finally gave up and tried to go around him. He moved when she did, blocking her path. As a last resort, she kicked him in the balls. He was sent crumbling to the ground. That must have _really_ hurt.

Zac was last in line before James and Rhuben. He clenched his fists.

"Rhuben, don't do this" he ordered

"Do what?" she asked with fake sweetness

"Don't hurt this little girl, I only did because I thought she was you" he said

"Why do you care about her?" she scoffed

"Because what you are about to do is wrong!" he answered

"Wrong? What do you mean? I'm just doing what's right" she argued

"_Right_? What did this girl do to you?" he asked, getting angry

"Who are you to tell me what's right and wrong?" she argued

"I'm your husband!" he said back

"I'm still going to kill her"

And with that, she lunged at poor little unconscious Rhuben with a knife.

**Again, so sorry for how short it is. I feel like I'm letting you down but I didn't know what else to put, I have plans but they can't happen yet. I need fillers! Oh, and ideas! If you could help me… **

**I would really appreciate some inspiration **

**I'll up date as soon as I can. I don't update as often as I want to but I try…**

**Until next time….**

**Jenna **


End file.
